Lost familey bonding
by Bubhh
Summary: Willow Rosnberg and Xender Harris aren't actully Rosenberg and Harris. They are actulley Halliwal. - While Willow getting freaked out by Tara's death, the charmed one feeling it and they are out to invistigate.
1. Angels

"So, you two saying we are twins?" ask the red headed girl the man and woman and stood in front of her.  
"Yes." answered her the man.  
"And you saying we are part witch, part demon, part human and part…" asked the boy.  
"white lighter." Answerd the woman. "it's kind of guardian angel."  
"that's insane." Told the boy.  
"more or less f the fact that's your best frined is a vampire slayer?"  
"xander, that's exactly a good point." Said the girl.  
"but the fact we were born in 2024, and he…" his hand pointed in the man. "is our dad isn't."  
"but I am your father." Said the man. "and she…" he looked at the woman. "is my aunt."  
"so, any way," said the woman. "my name is Prue, and this is Chris. We are your white lighters."


	2. Wellcome to the hellmouth

Sunnydale, California  
Xender Halliwel Harris hugged his best friend and twin, Willow, as her hair returned to his usual red color.  
"I love you. I will always love you." He promised her.

* * *

San Francisco, California  
Paige, Phoebe and Piper Halliwel sat on a couch in the Halliwel manor, as the wave of dark magic from Willow washed them.  
They scried for the magical source, and founded that's in Sunnydale, California.  
"Lets go." Said Paige, giving her hands to her sisters.  
"We can't." reminded them Piper. "we promised Mel family trip for her birthday."  
"So we'll have to take them with us," Said Phoebe.  
"Are you crazy? We can't take the kids with us," Answered her Piper.  
"Not that much, actually," Said Paige. "Except Henry Jr, all the kids can orb or spark. They're probably safer then you two."

* * *

For the invisible fifteen years old boy in the side of the room, the idea of the older halliwels going to Sunnydale was awful.

He wanted to keep his other self from the adults as much as possible. (Even through he still wasn't sure if they remembered him most of the time.)

He was pretty sure that every time that his parents or one of his aunts looked at him they man he will become but never will be.

There neurotic witch-lighter. The man they hated. The man they dumped out of the house. Paige and Leo saw him dying. And now they refused to look at him. But that wasn't matter to him. He refused calling those people his family. His family was the people from the Sunnydale meetings. And with those thoughts, Christopher Perry Halliwel orbed up stairs.

* * *

Wyatt Mathew Halliwel looked nervously on his siblings.  
"Sunnydale? Are they series? If witch who didn't get used to it gets on the hellmouth, there powers getting weaker. We'll be OK, with the times we spend there. But they don't know that. As much they know, we never were on the hellmouth so our powers should be affected to."  
"I am so sorry for asking this trip." Said Melinda.  
"That's not your fault." Said Chris, "but that's also not our biggest problem right know."  
"What possibly can be worse then a family trip to the hellmouth?" asked the twelve year old girl.  
"How many witches in Sunnydale are strong enough to active that much power?"  
"You think that was Willow?" asked Wyatt.  
"It has to be." Answered Chris.  
"Shit." Said Wyatt what all three of them thought.  
All three of them: the sixteen years old, the fifteen years old and the twelve years old shared one last look and orbed down staires.

* * *

Three hours. That's the time that took all the Halliwels to get ready and orb to Sunnydale.  
In those three hours, any thing actually changed in Sunnydale. Buffy and Dawn joined to the hugging Willow team, but Xender didn't let her go even once.  
When the Halliwals arrived to Sunnydale, Chris was the first one to spot Xender and Willow, in the moment he orbed next to them; he hugged her as strong as he could.  
"What happened?" he asked his not-to-made-yet daughter.  
"Tara is died." Said Buffy, looking at him. The rest of the kids, and the adults showed up around then.  
The Sunnydale group just ignored the adults, and talked to the kids. "Xend, can you please go to the séance board?" Asked Willow.  
"Sure." He answered and sparked away.  
"Chris, go bring Caleb. Wyatt, go get Bianca. We don't want any accident like last time, do we?"  
Chris looked embarrassed. Last time, he and Bia started making out instead of coming back.  
"Mel, can you bring victor? and Tamora, bring Billie please." asked Willow. All four kids orbed away, while Willow looked to the sky.  
"Dad!" she yelled. "Auntie! We have guests."  
In blue orbing balls, man and a woman showed next to her.  
"Willow Danielle Rosenberg Halliwel!" Yelled the woman. "Why did we hear about your addiction from the elders?"  
Piper and Phoebe looked in horror on the woman.  
"Prue?" asked Piper.  
"And Chris?" added Paige, looking on the man closely.  
Chris and Prue shared looks and then returned to Willow.  
"Leo, Piper, meet your granddaughter- Willow." 


End file.
